09 Lipca 2002
100px 06.45 Podróże małe i duże: W stronę reniferów 07.15 Telezakupy 07.35 Górnicze miasteczko - serial 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Dźwiękogra - quiz muzyczny 08.40 Trzy szalone zera - serial 09.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 09.40 Animowane bajki świata: Wódz i stolarz - serial animowany, Francja 10.00 Frasier (12) - serial 10.20 A teraz Susan (11) - serial 10.50 Bezpieczna Jedynka 11.15 Rok w ogrodzie 11.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial 13.15 Rewolwer i melonik - serial 14.05 Klan (522,523) - telenowela 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Bądź i rządź - magazyn 15.35 Plebania (111,112) - serial 16.30 Moda na sukces (1670) - telenowela, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Lokatorzy - serial komediowy 18.10 Forum - pr. publicystyczny 18.55 Książki na lato - magazyn 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek - serial animowany, Polska 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 POCIĄG DO HOLLYWOOD - film obyczajowy, Polska 21.45 Mój ślad w telewizji - cykl dok. 22.00 Na tropach zbrodni (3) - serial 22.50 Monitor Wiadomości 23.05 Plus minus - magazyn 23.40 KINO W PODRÓŻY: PRZYJACIELE YANY - kom. obycz., Izrael 01.20 Sprawy rodzinne - serial 02.05 Zakończenie programu 100px 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (320) - telenowela 09.00 50 lat TVP: Mądrej głowie Jak z prawy 09.45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak Żmudzi - magazyn 10.15 Wielka odmiana - serial 11.10 Krajobraz Polski: Perła bez oprawy - magazyn 11.25 Abecadło dźwięków: Porządki 11.30 Znaki czasu - magazyn 11.50 Zemsta, czyli sen chorego inaczej 12.00 Tajemnice królestwa oceanu - serial dokumentalny, USA 12.30 Wielkie romanse dwudziestego wieku: Natasza Rambova i Rudolf Valentino - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Kabaret z telewizją w tle - rozr. 14.00 Sławny Jett Jackson - serial 14.25 30 ton! Lista, lista 14.55 Providence (37) - serial 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Zgadula - teleturniej 16.55 Złotopolscy - telenowela 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 SZPITAL NA PERYFERIACH (7/20): EMMA - serial obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 20.00 M JAK MIŁOŚĆ (44) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.50 Wieczór z Jagieiskim: Hanka Bielicka, Danuta Rinn 21.35 Latoteka - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.30 WIECZÓR FILMOWY - KOCHAM KINO: ARIZONA DREAM - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Francja 00.55 Wieczór artystyczny: Drum Freaks - koncert 01.40 Zakończenie programu 100px 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Robocop (31) - serial animowany 07.25 Psotny Bill (1) - serial animowany, Wlk. Bryt./Niemcy 07.50 Wysoka fala (71) - serial przygodowy, USA 08.40 Jezioro marzeń (38) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.35 Świat według Kiepskich (74) - serial komediowy, Polska 10.20 Rodzina zastępcza (55) - serial 10.50 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (7) - serial komediowy, USA 11.20 Idol - program rozrywkowy 12.15 Adam i Ewa (6) - serial 13.00 Życie jak poker (63) - telenowela, Polska 13.30 Z głową w chmurach (100) - telenowela, Brazylia 14.25 Zerwane więzi - talk show 15.20 Robocap (32) - serial animowany 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu - telenowela 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu (143) - serial 17.50 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 17.55 Adam i Ewa (7) - serial 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (72) - serial przygodowy, OSA 20.00 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (60): Ożenek - serial komediowy 20.30 Samo życie (73) - serial 21.00 BOGATE BIEDAKI- kom., USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.45 NAGI PATROL (3) - serial komediowy, USA 23.15 Informacje, sport 23.35 Prognoza pogody 23.40 Przyjaciele (102) - serial 00.10 Playboy: Dziewczyna roku 1999 - Heather Kozar - mag., erot. 01.25 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu 100px 05.35 Kropka nad i - publicystyczny 05.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (32/99) 07.05 Brzydula - telenowela 07.50 Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki 08.15 Przyjaciel Bob (52-ost.) - serial 08.40 Podróż do serca świata - serial 09.05 Przygody Animków - serial 09.30 Łamisłówka - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Telegra - teleturniej 12.30 Galaktyka - teleturniej 13.00 Przyjaciel Bob - serial 13.25 Podróż do serca świata - serial 13.50 Przygody Animków - serial 14.15 Przygody Alvina wiewiórki (20/54) - serial animowany 14.35 Północ - Południe - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 16.15 Brzydula (116/169) - telen. 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (33/99) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 LUSTRZANE ODBICIE - film sensacyjny, USA 21.55 Na ratunek - serial dok. 22.30 TVN Fakty 22.45 POTĘPIENIEC (6/13) - serial 23.45 Mortal Kombat - serial sensacyjny, USA 00.40 Mściciel (5) - serial 01.40 Nic straconego - pr. powtórkowe 100px 07.00 Ściany - film animowany 07.05 Rekord - film animowany 07.10 Rozbitek - film animowany 07.15 Klub profesora Tutki - serial 07.30 Wielka historia malych miast: Góra Kalwaria - pr. A. Kozłowskiego 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.20 Klan (605) - telenowela, Polska 08.45 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - serial animowany, Polska 08.55 Łowcy przygód - dla dzieci 09.20 Molly (7/13) - serial 09.45 Kolorowe nutki - pr. muzyczny 10.00 Gdzieś w Bieszczadach - pr. Mai Kossakowskiej i Zofii Haloty 10.20 Opole '97 - Zielono mi (2) - koncert poświęcony twórczości Agnieszki OSieckiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Plebania (44) - serial 12.40 Wielkie chwile polskiej piłki 13.35 Polonica: Całe zdanie nieboszczyka (2/10) - serial kryminalny, Rosja 14.30 Kolejka - lista przebojów 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Eurotel - magazyn 15.25 Ikony - reportaż 15.40 Sztuka Górali Podhalańskich - program Mai Kossakowskiej 16.05 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Nie tylko dla komandosów - program wojskowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - serial animowany, Polska 17.55 Łowcy przygód - dla dzieci 18.15 Molly (7/13) - serial 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Klan (605) - telenowela 19.15 Dobranocka: Bajki Bolka i Lolka (2/13): Latający kufer - serial 19.30 Wiadomości' 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.05 NASZA MŁODOŚĆ, NASZE ZRZESZENIE (2/3) - film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Magowskiego 21.00 Plebania (44) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.25 Kolejka - lista przebojów 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram i prognoza pogody 22.35 Forum - program publicystyczny 23.25 997 - magazyn kryminalny 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.15 Kolejka - lista przebojów 00.45 Rozalka Olaboga! (5): Panna z kozą - serial przygodowy, Polska 01.15 Bajki Bolka i Lolka (2/13): Latający kufer - serial animowany 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody i sport (powt.) 02.00 Klan (605) - telenowela 02.30 Nasza młodość, nasze zrzeszenie (2/3) - film dokumentalny 03.30 Powtórzenia 100px 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 Arthur (9) - serial animowany 08.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (4) - serial animowany 08.35 Beetleborgs (6) - serial animowany 09.00 Fiorella (58) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 09.55 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.50 Cień anioła (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.40 Tato, co Ty na to (9) - serial komediowy, USA 12.05 Kameleon (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 13.30 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 13.50 Arthur (10) - serial animowany 14.15 Kapitan Star (3) - serial 14.35 Beetleborgs (7) - serial animowany 15.00 Fiorella (59) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Bieg po szmal (21) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - program publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Najemnicy (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 POŚLUBIŁAM KOSMITĘ - filrn SF,USA 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe i prognoza pogody 22.15 Baza Pensacola (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.15 Głowa rodziny (9) - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 23.45 Seks, kłamstwa i kasety wideo - dramat psychologiczny, USA 01.35 X Laski - program erotyczny 02.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 02.55 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 03.30 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 04.00 Zakończenie programu 100px 7.10 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (44) telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (42) telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (134) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.25 Big Brother I 12.05 Porywy serca (11) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 15.05 Maska - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Bali Z - seriai anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (45) - serial 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (8) - serial 17.15 Władca zwierząt (3) - serial 18.10 Doktor Engel - weterynarz (10) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (135) - serial 20.00 Zauroczenie - komedia obycz. USA (1998), wyk. Sydney Penny, John Ward, David Kaufman, Michael Beaumont, George Anthony Baker 21.50 Władca zwierząt (4) - serial 22.45 Big Brother I 23.30 Reguły zbrodni - film sens. USA (1986), wyk. Jamey Sheridan, Sela Ward, Peter Dobson, Ricardo Garrone, Sam Wanamaker 1.10 Morderczyni - film sens. USA (1996), wyk. Carol Kane, Molly Ringwald, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Barbara Sukova, Michael Imperioli 2.40 Koniec programu 100px 07.00 Jak się robi...? - rep. 07.30 Telesklep 08.10 Ulica zakochanych (51) 09.05 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 09.30 Było sobie życie - serial 10.00 Dotyk anioła - serial 11.00 Kobiety mojego życia (49) 11.55 Muzeum historii fotografii - film dok. 12.50 Telesklep 14.50 Twoje zdrowie 15.15 Cudowne lata (57): Złamane serce - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 16.35 Było sobie życie - serial 17.05 Kobiety mojego życia - serial 18.00 Kuchnia polska 18.30 Cudowne lata - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła - serial 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, Pogoda 20.20 Studio otwarte - Cybernetyki 7 - public. 22.10 Szeryf - serial 23.00 Mato max 23.30 Straż przybrzeżna - serial 00.20 Szeryf - serial 100px 07.00 Waldo wspaniały - serial 07.30 Kurier - info. 07.45 Kasztaniaki - serial 08.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 08.15 Zbiory Muzeum Narodowego w Gdańsku: Malarstwo gdańskie 08.30 Kurier - infa. 08.45 Gość dnia 09.00 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial 09.30 Kurier - info. 09.40 Saga Jacksonów - serial 10.30 Kurier - info. 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier - info. 11.45 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki: Wokół estrady - Zbigniew Wodecki 12.15 To jest temat - rep. 12.30 Kurier - info. 12.35 Od Jezusa do Chrystusa - serial 13.30 Kurier - info. 13.45 Agrobiznes - magazyn 14.00 Świat - magazyn 14.30 Kurier - info. 14.40 Prognoza pogody 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów - serial 15.30 Kurier - info. 15.35 Prognoza pogody 15.40 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe 15.55 Gdański dywanik - public. 16.30 Kurier - info. 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Kowalski i Szmidt 17.15 To jest temat - rep. 17.30 Kurier - info. 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Panorama - flesz, Punkt - temat dnia - publiC. 18.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości Sportowe 18.20 Zderzenia parlamentarne - public. 18.50 Gdynia w Kilonii - rep. 19.10 Gość Trójki 19.20 Regiony kultury 19.30 Badziewiakowie - serial 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier - info. 20.55 Echa dnia - public. 21.15 Zbiory Muzeum Narodowego w Gdańsku: Malarstwo gdańsKie 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Pogoda 21,45 Panorama 22.05 Eurotel 22.15 Raport policyjny 22.30 Kurier - info. 22.45 Pogoda 22.50 W pogoni za papierkiem - film obyczajowy, USA Canal + 07:00 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 07:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (9 min) 07:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 08:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 08:25 "Puchar Himalajów" reż.Khyentse Norbu, wyk.Orgyen Tobgyal, Neten Chokling, Jamyang Lodro, Lama Chonjor komedia (K) Australia 1999 10:00 "Na swoje podobieństwo" reż.Grzegorz Zgliński, wyk.Darek Taraszkieiwcz, Gabriela Muskała, Romana Kamińska, Zygmunt Malanowicz film psychologiczny (K) Polska 2001 10:50 "Tart" reż.Christina Wayne, wyk.Melanie Griffith, Dominique Swain, Brad Renfro, Lacey Chabert film obyczajowy (K) USA 2001 12:25 "Dotyk zła" reż.Orson Welles, wyk.Charlton Heston, Janet Leigh, Orson Welles, Akim Tamiroff film kryminalny (K) USA 1958 14:15 "Świnie w kosmosie" Deser film krótkometrażowy (K) 14:45 "Rok Konia" film dokumentalny Jima Jarmuscha (K) 16:35 "Młode szpady" reż.Mario Andreacchio, wyk.Hugh Dancy, Scott Hickman, Anthony Strachan, Callum Blue film przygodowy (K) Francja/W. Bryt. 2000 18:10 "Człowiek firmy" reż.Peter Askin/Douglas McGrath, wyk.Sigourney Weaver, Anthony LaPaglia, John Turturo, Reathel Bean komedia (K) Francja/W. Bryt. /USA 2000 19:35 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 20:00 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (4 min) 20:50 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 21:00 "Tajemniczy Joe" reż.Stanley Tucci, wyk.Ian Holm, Stanley Tucci, Hope Davis, Sarah Hyland film obyczajowy (K) USA 2000 22:50 "Co kryje prawda" reż.Robert Zemeckis, wyk.Harrison Ford, Michelle Pfeiffer, Diana Scarwid, Miranda Otto thriller (K) USA 2000 00:55 "Co kryje prawda" - Jak się tworzy idealny thriller magazyn filmowy (K) 01:10 "Cudowne miejsce" KLUB FILMU POLSKIEGO reż.Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk.Adam Kamień, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Elżbieta Dębska film psychologiczny (K) Polska 1994 02:45 "Vengo" reż.Tony Gatlif, wyk.Antonio Canales, Orestes Villasan Rodriguez, Antonio Perez Dechent, Bobote film muzyczny (K) Francja 2000 04:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 05:15 TV Market 05:30 Różowa landrynka program erotyczny 06:00 Informacje 06:15 "Rodzina zastępcza" wyk.Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyna Janda, Maryla Rodowicz serial komediowy Polska 06:45 Komicy występują w Polsacie 07:00 Muzyka polska 08:00 Piosenka na życzenie 09:00 TV Market 09:15 Muzyczny relax 11:15 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata program rozrywkowy 12:15 Komicy występują w Polsacie 12:30 Program muzyczny 13:15 Dyżurny satyryk kraju program satyryczny 13:45 A ku ku program rozrywkowy 14:15 Program muzyczny 14:45 Kalambury teleturniej 15:15 Klub Stasia i Nel program dla dzieci 15:50 TV Market 16:10 Informacje 16:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 17:00 Supergol magazyn sportowy 17:30 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 "Gosia i Małgosia" serial komediowy Polska 18:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne 19:40 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 20:05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20:35 "Rodzina zastępcza" wyk.Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyna Janda, Maryla Rodowicz serial komediowy Polska 21:00 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 21:30 TV Market 21:50 Dziennik 22:05 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 22:15 Program muzyczny 22:30 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 23:00 Program muzyczny 23:20 Informacje 23:35 TV Market 00:00 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 00:30 "Gosia i Małgosia" serial komediowy Polska 01:00 Pasmo informacyjne 01:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 02:00 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 02:30 Program muzyczny 03:15 "Rodzina zastępcza" wyk.Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyna Janda, Maryla Rodowicz serial komediowy Polska 03:45 Dziennik 04:00 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 04:10 TV Market 04:25 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 Polonia 1 06:30 "Przyjaciele" serial animowany 07:20 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 08:00 Top Shop 12:10 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 12:45 Top Shop 19:10 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 20:00 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 20:30 "Pamiętniki Don Giovaniego" reż.Joseph M. Newman, wyk.June Hever, William Lunndigan, Frank Fay, Marilyn Monroe komedia USA 1951 22:30 "Ziemie toskańskie" serial dokumentalny 23:00 Seksplozja magazyn erotyczny 23:15 Dziewczyny z X-chata magazyn erotyczny 23:35 Co za szok - erotyczne wiadomości 23:50 Erosplaza magazyn erotyczny 00:05 Sex Laski magazyn erotyczny 00:25 Podglądacz magazyn erotyczny 00:45 Magazyn erotyczny 02:00 XXX Show magazyn erotyczny 02:15 Crazy Cat Show magazyn erotyczny 02:45 Zakończenie programu TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07:30 "Wzornictwo przemysłowe" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 08:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 09:30 Wybory Miss WWW - półfinały 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12:30 "Wzornictwo przemysłowe" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 13:00 "Amerykański slumsy" film dokumentalny USA 13:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14:00 Pory roku magazyn poradnikowy 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16:15 Telesprzedaż 16:30 Jednym śladem magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 17:30 Telesprzedaż 17:45 "Amerykański slumsy" film dokumentalny USA 18:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18:30 Music Pub magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 19:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Telesprzedaż 20:30 Magia Tarota magazyn 21:00 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie magazyn medyczny 21:30 Moto Liga magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Muzyczny głos magazyn muzyczny 22:30 Jednym śladem magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 00:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Niebieski 07:00 Zakończenie programu 09:00 "Prezydencki pat" reż.John Badham, wyk.James Garner, Peter Gallagher, Patrice Goodman, Audra McDonald film obyczajowy USA 2000 10:40 "Silverstar" Deser film krótkometrażowy 10:55 "Hollywood atakuje!" reż.David Mamet, wyk.Alec Baldwin, Sarah Jessica Parker, Julia Stiles, Michael Higgins komedia Francja/USA 2000 12:40 "Narzeczona dla dwóch" reż.Doug Ellin, wyk.Mili Avital, David Schwimmer, Jason Lee, Vanessa Angel komedia romantyczna USA 1998 14:10 "Spin City 4" serial komediowy USA 1996-2000 14:35 "Siedem grzechów głównych" reż.Sallie Aprahamian/Simon Curtis, wyk.Pete Postlethwaite, Geraldine James, Claire, Rushbrook, Kaye Wragg serial obyczajowy W. Bryt. 2000 15:30 Klub Kibica: Liga polska - mecz Pogoń Szczecin - Wisła Kraków (132 min) Piłka nożna 17:45 Klub Kibica: Liga polska - mecz Amica - Legia Warszawa (132 min) Piłka nożna 20:00 "Kawaler" reż.Gary Sinyor, wyk.Chris O'Donnell, Artie Lange, Edward Asner, Hal Holbrook komedia USA 1999 21:40 "Sekretne życie dziewcząt" reż.Holly Goldberg Sloan, wyk.Majandra Delfino, Eugene Levy, Linda Hamilton, Meagan Good dramat obyczajowy USA 1999 23:10 "Tajemniczy Joe" reż.Stanley Tucci, wyk.Ian Holm, Stanley Tucci, Hope Davis, Sarah Hyland film obyczajowy USA 2000 01:00 "Ostatni patrol" reż.Sheldon Lettich, wyk.Dolph Lundgren, Rebecca Cross, Sherri Alexander, Joe Michael Burke film sensacyjny USA 2000 02:35 Klub Kibica: Liga polska - mecz Pogoń Szczecin - Wisła Kraków (132 min) Piłka nożna (powt.) 04:50 Klub Kibica: Liga polska - mecz Amica Wronki - Legia Warszawa (132 min) Piłka nożna (powt.) Canal + Żółty 12:00 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 12:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (4 min) 12:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 13:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 13:25 "Mr. Johnson" reż.Bruce Beresford, wyk.Pierce Brosnan, Maynard Eziashi, Edward Woodward, Beatie Edney dramat obyczajowy USA 1991 15:10 "Chleb i róże" reż.Ken Loach, wyk.Pilar Padilla, Elpidia Carrillo, Adrien Brody, Jack McGee film obyczajowy Francja 2000 17:00 "The Flintstones - Niech żyje rock" reż.Brian Levant, wyk.Mark Addy, Stephen Baldwin, Kristen Johnston, Thomas Gibson komedia USA 2000 18:30 "The Flintstones" reż.Brian Levant, wyk.John Goodman, Elizabeth Perkins, Rosie O'Donnell, Rick Moranis komedia USA 1994 20:00 "Strażnik z więzienia Red Rock" reż.Stephen Gyllenhal, wyk.James Caan, David Carradine, Brian Dennehy, Rachel Ticotin western USA 2001 21:30 "Siedem grzechów głównych"reż.Sallie Aprahamian/Simon Curtis, wyk.Pete Postlethwaite, Geraldine James, Claire, Rushbrook, Kaye Wraggserial obyczajowy W. Bryt. 2000 22:25 "Bajoro 2"serial animowany dla dorosłych USA 2000 22:50 "Przerwa w dostawie prądu" Superdeser film krótkometrażowy 23:20 "Cuba Feliz" reż.Karim Dridi film dokumentalny Francja 2000 01:00 "Prawda o tobie..." reż.Lisanne Skyler, wyk.Heather Matarazzo, Zach Braff, Bo Hopkins, Bebe Neuwirth film obyczajowy USA 1999 02:30 "Łowcy wampirów" reż.John Carpenter, wyk.James Woods, Daniel Baldwin, Sheryl Lee, Thomas Ian Griffith horror USA 1998 04:15 Zakończenie programu Romantica 06:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvettitelenowela Wenezuela 1998 07:00 "Serce dla serca"reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcovertelenowela Wenezuela 1999 08:00 "Kochankowie"reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Matatelenowela Wenezuela 2000 09:00 "Prawo do miłości"reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Araguetelenowela Wenezuela 1999 10:00 "Kobieta mojego życia"reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvettitelenowela Wenezuela 1998 11:00 "Serce dla serca"reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcovertelenowela Wenezuela 199 12:00 "Kochankowie"reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Matatelenowela Wenezuela 2000 13:00 "Prawo do miłości"reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Araguetelenowela Wenezuela 1999 14:00 "Kobieta mojego życia"reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvettitelenowela Wenezuela 1998 15:00 "Serce dla serca"reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcovertelenowela Wenezuela 1999 16:00 "Kochankowie"reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Matatelenowela Wenezuela 2000 17:00 "Prawo do miłości"reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Araguetelenowela Wenezuela 1999 18:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 19:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 20:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 21:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 22:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 23:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 00:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 01:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 02:00 Zakończenie programu Ale kino! 08:00 "Bieg" film krótkometrażowy 08:15 "Kocham kino" reż.Piotr Łazarkiewicz, wyk.Marek Probosz, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Henryk Bista, Jerzy Trela film obyczajowy Polska 1987 09:35 "Orkan na Jamajce" reż.Alexander Mackendrick, wyk.Anthony Quinn, Dennis Price, Lila Kedrova, Nigel Davenport film przygodowy W. Bryt. 1965 11:20 "Sekret" reż.Roman Załuski, wyk.Krzysztof Kowalewski, Anna Dymna, Piotr Fronczewski, Antonina Gordon-Górecka film obyczajowy Polska 1973 12:45 "Pójść na całość" film krótkometrażowy 13:00 "Burzliwy poniedziałek " reż.Mike Figgis, wyk.Melanie Griffith, Sting, Sean Bean, Tommy Lee Jones film kryminalny USA 1988 14:35 "Tropiciel" reż.Nils Gaup, wyk.Mikkel Gaup, Nils Utsi, Ingvald Guttorm, Nils-Aslak Valkeapää film przygodowy Norwegia 1987 16:05 "Zagubieni" reż.Les Blair, wyk.Stephen Rea, Sinead Cusack, Philip Jackson, Clare Higgins film obyczajowy W. Bryt. 1993 17:50 "Magia kina - Żywioły natury" film dokumentalny 18:20 "Ogród zła" reż.Henry Hathaway, wyk.Gary Cooper, Susan Hayward, Richard Widmark, Hugh Marlowe western USA 1954 20:00 "Kanapa w Nowym Jorku" reż.Chantal Akerman, wyk.Juliette Binoche, William Hurt, Stephanie Buttle, Barbara Garrick komedia Belgia/Francja/Niemcy 1996 21:50 "Melo" reż.Alain Resnais, wyk.Fanny Ardant, Pierre Arditi, Sabine Azema, Andre Dussollier film obyczajowy Francja 1986 23:40 "David Cronenberg - Z krwi i kości" film dokumentalny USA 2000 00:25 "Martwa strefa" reż.David Cronenberg, wyk.Christopher Walken, Brooke Adams, Martin Sheen, Simon Craig thriller USA 1983 02:10 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14:00 "Przygody Arsena Lupina" reż.Jacques Becker, wyk.Robert Lamoureux, Liselotte Pulver, Henri Rollan, Sandra Milo film przygodowy Francja/Włochy 1957 16:00 "Posiadłość Northanger" reż.Giles Foster, wyk.Peter Firth, Googie Withers, Robert Hardy, Katherine Schlesinger komedia W. Bryt. 1987 18:00 "Wyprawa przez góry" reż.Christopher Leitch, wyk.Charlie Sheen, Leslie Caron, Juliette Caton, Joanna Clarke film przygodowy Francja 1990 20:00 "Piotr Szczepański" Dokument: "Pokolenie XX i jeden" film dokumentalny 20:30 "Mężczyźni z drugiej ręki" reż.Christoph Eichhorn, wyk.Simone Thomalla, Simon Licht, Mitja Daniek Krebs, Jessica Kosmalla dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 22:00 "Olivier, Olivier" reż.Agnieszka Holland, wyk.Francois Cluzet, Brigitte Rouan, Gregoire Colin, Marina Golovine dramat obyczajowy Francja 1992 00:00 "Morza południowe" reż.Manuel Esteban, wyk.Jean Pierre Aumont, Eulalia Ramon, Muntsa Alcaniz, Monica Duart thriller Francja 1990 02:00 Zakończenie programu On 07:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 08:00 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 08:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 09:30 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 10:00 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 10:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 11:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 12:00 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 12:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 13:00 Podwodna Ameryka magazyn muzyczny Polska 2000 13:30 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 14:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 15:00 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 15:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 16:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 17:00 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 17:30 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 18:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 18:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 19:30 Podwodna Ameryka magazyn muzyczny Polska 2000 20:00 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 20:30 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 21:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 22:00 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 22:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 23:30 Doprowadzony siłą program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 00:00 Pończochy Gochy program erotyczny Polska 2000 00:30 Konrad Zdobywca program rozrywkowy Polska 01:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 01:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 02:30 Pończochy Gochy program erotyczny Polska 2000 Junior/Filmax 06:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 06:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 07:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 07:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 08:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 08:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 09:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 09:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 10:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 11:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 11:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 12:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 12:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 13:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 13:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 14:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 14:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 15:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 16:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 16:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 17:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 17:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 18:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 18:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 19:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 19:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 20:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 21:00 "Twarda przeciwniczka" Filmax reż.Jenni Gold, wyk.Christopher Templenton, Rus Blackwell, Steve DuMouchel, Bill Larson thriller USA 1999 22:45 "Dzieci kukurydzy" reż.Fritz Kiersch, wyk.Peter Horton, Linda Hamilton, R. G. Armstrong, John Franklin horror USA 1984 00:30 "Podstępne prawo" reż.Joey Travolta, wyk.C. Thomas Howell, Amber Smith, Brian Austin Green, James Russo film sensacyjny USA 1997 02:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Sci-Trek 05:45 Ocalić od zapomnienia Lotnicze szlaki 06:40 Animatorzy 07:10 Elektryczność ciała Magazyn Discover 5A 07:35 Uderzenia piorunów Fenomeny pogody 08:05 Podróże w czasie Ultranauka 08:30 Poza rok 2000 09:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 09:25 Sport Problemy przyszłości 09:55 Tajemnice brontozaura Jurassica 10:20 Oblicze strachu Poszukiwania 10:50 Huragan Planeta żywiołów 11:45 Sto lat samolotu Lotnicze szlaki 12:40 Animatorzy 13:10 Tajemnice nefrytu Magazyn Discover 13:35 Skrajności Fenomeny pogody 14:05 Duch Ultranauka 14:30 Poza rok 2000 15:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 15:25 Sport Problemy przyszłości 15:55 Tajemnice brontozaura Jurassica 16:20 Oblicze strachu Poszukiwania 16:50 Huragan Planeta żywiołów 17:45 Sto lat samolotu Lotnicze szlaki 18:40 Animatorzy 19:10 Tajemnice nefrytu Magazyn Discover 19:35 Skrajności Fenomeny pogody 20:05 Duch Ultranauka 20:30 Poza rok 2000 21:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 21:25 Sport Problemy przyszłości 21:55 Tajemnice brontozaura Jurassica 22:20 Oblicze strachu Poszukiwania 22:50 Huragan Planeta żywiołów 23:45 Sto lat samolotu Lotnicze szlaki 00:40 Animatorzy 01:10 Tajemnice nefrytu Magazyn Discover 01:35 Skrajności Fenomeny pogody 02:05 Duch Ultranauka 02:30 Poza rok 2000 03:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 03:25 Sport Problemy przyszłości 03:55 Tajemnice brontozaura Jurassica 04:20 Oblicze strachu Poszukiwania 04:50 Huragan Planeta żywiołów Discovery Travel & Adventure 09:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 09:55 Ochrona przyrody w Kenii Afryka nieznana 10:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 10:50 Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 11:15 Finlandia Świat według Anny Walker 11:45 Akwanauci 12:15 Karaiby - St. Eustatius i Saba Wielka wyprawa 12:40 Droga 66 Święto smakoszy 13:10 Przewodnik po Sydney Samotna planeta 14:05 Afryka Południowa Nowi odkrywcy 15:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 15:55 Ochrona przyrody w Kenii Afryka nieznana 16:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 16:50 Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 17:15 Finlandia Świat według Anny Walker 17:45 Akwanauci 18:15 Karaiby - St. Eustatius i Saba Wielka wyprawa 18:40 Droga 66 Święto smakoszy 19:10 Przewodnik po Sydney Samotna planeta 20:05 Afryka Południowa Nowi odkrywcy 21:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 21:55 Ochrona przyrody w Kenii Afryka nieznana 22:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 22:50 Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 23:15 Finlandia Świat według Anny Walker 23:45 Akwanauci 00:15 Karaiby - St. Eustatius i Saba Wielka wyprawa 00:40 Droga 66 Święto smakoszy 01:10 Przewodnik po Sydney Samotna planeta 02:05 Afryka Południowa Nowi odkrywcy 03:00 Zakończenie programu Seasons 13:25 Witajcie w Seasons 13:30 Departament Loire-Atlantique Kulinarne podróże po krainach Francji 13:55 Lekcja nurkowania Pod powierzchnia wody 14:15 Wędkarstwo muchowe od A do Z Wędkarstwo na topie 14:30 Komentarz do filmu 14:45 Kobieta wśród myśliwych Doświadczeni myśliwi 15:15 Starożytność Myślistwo w sztuce 15:40 Z biblioteki wędkarza 15:55 Tęczaki z jeziora Na ryby 16:20 Komentarz do filmu 16:30 Łowienie na muchę w parowach 17:10 Lornetki myśliwskie i lunety celownicze Poradnik myśliwego 17:20 Komentarz do filmu 17:35 Bass, co za wspaniałe ryba Zaskakujące wędkowanie 18:30 Młode elki znad June Creek Odkrywanie tajemnic przyrody 18:40 Anno chwyć za broń 19:10 Hesja, niemiecka kraina smaku Kulinarne podróże po Europie 19:40 Rzeka Arno Połowy w mieście 20:05 Wędkowanie w Paryżu Pasja wędkowania 20:30 Sokolnicy 21:25 Szwedzkie przygody 22:05 Komentarz do filmu 22:20 Góry Spotkania tygodnia 22:25 Wędkowanie w dolinie Val d'Aosta Wędkarskie szlaki we Włoszech 22:50 Kulbińce z przylądka Canaveral Wędkarskie kroniki 23:10 Komentarz do filmu 23:25 Przegląd prasy myśliwskiej 23:35 Na skrzydłach wiatru 00:30 Spacerować po lesie sosnowym Choć z nami 00:40 Łowienie lina Na ryby 01:10 Albert - most między pokoleniami Pasja wędkowania 01:30 Ujarzmienie dzikiej rzeki Świat wody 02:00 Zakończenie programu Extreme Sports Channel 05:00 Destination Adventure 06:00 Archiwum Ex 07:00 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 08:00 Telewizja Buntownik 08:30 Sportsworx 09:00 YOZ Magazine 09:30 Nieustraszeni 10:00 Niespokojny duch 10:30 Hardkorowcy 11:30 Waveriderz 12:00 Świat wakeboardu 12:30 Telewizja Buntownik 13:00 Nieustraszeni 13:30 Sportsworx 14:00 Niespokojny duch 14:30 Destination Adventure 15:30 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 16:30 Telewizja Buntownik 17:00 Hardkorowcy 18:00 YOZ Magazine 18:30 Waveriderz 19:00 Adrenalina 19:30 Niespokojny duch 20:00 Sportsworx 20:30 Telewizja Buntownik 21:00 Świat wakeboardu 21:30 Hardkorowcy 22:30 Waveriderz 23:00 Archiwum Ex 00:00 Destination Adventure 01:00 YOZ Magazine 01:30 Adrenalina 02:00 Archiwum Ex 03:00 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 04:00 Waveriderz 04:30 Świat wakeboardu MiniMax/Hyper 06:00 "Orzeszki na zimę" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 06:15 "W samo południe do Yumy" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 06:25 "Zimowe ciuchy" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 06:30 "Rozluźnij się i strzelaj" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 06:55 "Marzenie Celinki" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 07:00 "Delfin"/"Nietoperz owocożerny" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:25 "Koala"/"Struś" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:50 "Kot, który nie potrafi milczeć" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 08:20 "Kłopoty z samochodem" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 08:25 "Kłopoty z dziewczynami" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 08:50 "Ramona z Trynidadu" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 09:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 09:30 "Na skraju przepaści" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 09:45 "Napad na bank" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 09:50 "Odludek" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 10:00 "Ciasteczkowa afera" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 10:25 "Niesforna siostrzyczka" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 10:30 "Bizony"/"Diznowoły" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 10:55 "Orangutan"/"Lori potto" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:20 "Ostatnia szansa Billiego" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 11:50 "Przedszkole" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:55 "Plotki" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 12:20 "Alicjandro z Hiszpanii" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 12:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 13:00 "Latawiec Kajtka" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 13:10 "Duchy" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 13:20 "Jedynak" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 13:30 "Kiedy Zoli urośnie" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 13:55 "Choroba mamy" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 14:00 "Bocian"/"Trzewikodziób" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:25 "Gepard"/"Gazela Thomsona" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:50 "Jak Billy stał się kotem" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 15:20 "Poranek na wsi" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 15:25 "Dziadek roku" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 15:50 "You'ouli z Japonii" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 16:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 16:30 "Śpioch w jaskini" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 16:40 "Największe marzenie" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 16:50 "Nauka pływania" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 17:00 "Zagubiony i znaleziony"/"Na dół i w górę " "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 17:25 "Ethelbert i kameleon" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 17:30 "Krokodyl"/"Pancernik" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 17:55 "Mrównik"/"Kameleon" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:20 "Wszystko przez te frytki" "Kot Billy" serial animowany Kanada 18:50 "Tatuś" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:55 "Mat i złodziej witamin" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 19:20 "Djalii z Maroka" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 19:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 20:00 Klipy HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM program muzyczny 20:15 "Konzol Gamez!" FIFA 2001 / Sudden Strike / 4x4 Evolution / Red Alert 2 / Airline ... serial dokumentalny 20:30 Hot News magazyn komputerowy 20:45 Klipy program muzyczny 21:00 Replay 21:15 Klipy program muzyczny 21:30 Odjazdy nie zalecane magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 22:00 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 22:30 Spiderman Fresh Air magazyn 22:45 Klipy program muzyczny 23:00 "Gamez!" serial dokumentalny 23:30 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 00:00 Zakończenie programu Fashion TV 05:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 07:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 10:30 Model Flat 12:00 Modelki 13:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 14:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 14:30 Model Flat 15:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 18:30 Model Flat 19:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 2002 21:00 Modelki 22:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 22:30 Model Flat 01:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 02:00 Modelki 03:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 Mezzo 05:00 Les Vepres Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart koncert 06:30 Koncert fortepianowy nr 1 Fryderyk Chopin 07:00 Koncert fortepianowy nr 4 Ludwik van Beethoven 08:00 "Les Lecons de musique de Leonard Bernstein" serial dokumentalny 09:00 "Platee inedit" film muzyczny 11:30 "Mireille Delunsch" film dokumentalny 12:00 Symfonia nr 39 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart koncert 12:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 12:40 Deux en terrasse wiadomości muzyczne 13:00 "Auguste Rodin" film dokumentalny 13:25 Liederkreis Robert Shumann koncert 14:00 John Williams i Julian Bream koncert 14:55 John Williams koncert 16:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 16:40 Deux en terrasse wiadomości muzyczne 17:00 Compay Segundo au Cirque Royal de Bruxelles koncert 18:25 Cuban Fire koncert 19:15 "Don Juan, Figaro, Carmen: une trilogie sevillane" film dokumentalny 20:15 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 20:25 Deux en terrasse wiadomości muzyczne 21:00 Flaneries musicales d'ete de Reims koncert 22:00 Flaneries musicales d'ete de Reims koncert 22:55 Tomatito et son groupe widowisko muzyczne 23:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 23:40 Deux en terrasse wiadomości muzyczne 00:00 "Noces" balet 00:30 "Un trait d'union" balet 00:45 Opus number zoo Luciano Berio koncert 01:00 Joshua Redman Quartet koncert 02:30 Marian Petrescu Trio koncert 03:00 Cal Tjader W hołdzie 04:00 Les New York Voices koncert TV Dami 09:45 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 10:00 Teledziennik (powt.) 10:15 Nasze sprawy program publicystyczny (powt.) 10:35 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 10:45 Przerwa w programie 14:00 "Przygody Arsena Lupina" reż.Jacques Becker, wyk.Robert Lamoureux, Liselotte Pulver, Henri Rollan, Sandra Milo film przygodowy Francja/Włochy 1957 16:00 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 17:20 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 17:40 Magazyn sportowy Darka Osieja 18:00 "Wyprawa przez góry" reż.Christopher Leitch, wyk.Charlie Sheen, Leslie Caron, Juliette Caton, Joanna Clarke film przygodowy Francja 1990 20:00 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20:15 Bez Montażu program publicystyczny (powt.) 20:30 "Mężczyźni z drugiej ręki" reż.Christoph Eichhorn, wyk.Simone Thomalla, Simon Licht, Mitja Daniek Krebs, Jessica Kosmalla dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 22:00 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 23:00 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 23:20 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 00:00 "Morza południowe" reż.Manuel Esteban, wyk.Jean Pierre Aumont, Eulalia Ramon, Muntsa Alcaniz, Monica Duart thriller Francja 1990 02:00 Zakończenie programu TeDe 06:00 Strefa P magazyn muzyczny 06:30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki magazyn 07:00 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07:15 Kalejdoskop Dolnośląski program publicystyczny 07:50 "Arthur" serial animowany (powt.) 08:15 "Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona" serial animowany (powt.) 08:35 "Beetleborgs" serial animowany (powt.) 09:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada serial obyczajowy (powt.) Peru 2000 09:55 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 10:50 "Cień anioła" reż.Sarah Pia Anderson/Duane Clark, wyk.Jessica Alba, Michael Weatherly, Jamie Bell, Valarie Rae Miller serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 2000 11:40 "Tato, co Ty na to" reż.Jason Bateman/Robby Benson, wyk.William Ragsdale, Sean O'Bryan, Justin Cooper, Bess Meyer serial komediowy USA 1998-99 12:05 "Kameleon" wyk.Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1996-99 13:00 Strefa P program muzyczny 13:30 Supergol magazyn piłkarski 13:50 "Arthur" serial animowany 14:15 "Kapitan Star" serial animowany 14:35 Kalejdoskop Dolnośląski program publicystyczny 15:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada serial obyczajowy Peru 2000 16:00 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 17:00 "Bieg po szmal" wyk.Robert Wuhl, Jim Turner, Sandra Oh, Michael Boatman serial komediowy USA 17:30 HOT CHAT program publicystyczny 17:45 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej i Prognoza pogody 18:00 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 19:00 "Najemnicy" wyk.Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997 20:00 "Poślubiłam kosmitę" reż.Nancy Malone, wyk.Richard Burgi, Susan Walters, Tim Ryan, Barbara Niven film SF USA 1998 21:50 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22:05 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 22:15 "Baza Pensacola" reż.James Brolin/Peter Ellis, wyk.James Brolin, Rodney Rowland, Kenny Johnson, Rodney Van Johnson serial sensacyjny USA 1997-98 23:15 "Głowa rodziny" serial animowany dla dorosłych USA 23:45 "Seks, kłamstwa i kasety wideo" reż.Steven Soderbergh, wyk.Andie MacDowell, James Spader, Peter Gallagher, San Giacomo dramat psychologiczny USA 1989 01:35 X Laski program erotyczny 02:05 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 02:55 Muzyczny VIP magazyn muzyczny 03:30 Supergol magazyn piłkarski 04:00 Kalejdoskop Dolnośląski program publicystyczny 04:20 Zakończenie programu TKK 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:15 Wiadomości TKK, Prognoza pogody i Komunikaty 17:30 Komentarz dnia 17:35 Worek sportowy 18:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 19:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 20:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 21:00 Zakończenie programu TVK Starachowice 17:10 Powitanie 17:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 17:35 I co dalej? - Szymon Jarosz 18:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 18:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 18:35 I co dalej? - Szymon Jarosz (powt.) 19:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 19:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 19:35 I co dalej? - Szymon Jarosz (powt.) 20:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 20:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 20:35 I co dalej? - Szymon Jarosz (powt.) 21:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 21:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 21:35 I co dalej? - Szymon Jarosz (powt.) 22:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 22:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 22:30 Zakończenie programu WTK 08:40 Motomania magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Samoleczenie metodą BSM 09:30 "Artur i mamuśka" serial komediowy Australia 1987 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Puls sportu 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 "W cztery strony świata" serial przyrodniczy 11:30 Arena program sportowy 11:50 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 12:00 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej w Poznaniu 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej w Poznaniu 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej w Poznaniu 17:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Kolejorz magazyn piłkarski 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej w Poznaniu 19:45 Puls sportu 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:20 Policjanci magazyn policyjny 20:35 TeleKonin magazyn 21:05 "Na pełnym morzu" serial obyczajowy Szwecja 1992 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:45 Puls sportu 23:00 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 05:00 "Powrót na podłogę" serial dokumentalny 05:40 Czas numerów program edukacyjny 06:00 Ucząc się języków kurs języka francuskiego 06:30 The Ozmo English Show kurs języka angielskiego 07:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 07:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 07:30 Magiczny zwierzęcy show program dla dzieci 07:45 Yoho Ahoy program dla dzieci 07:50 Tukan Tecs program dla dzieci 08:00 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 08:20 Niebieski Piotruś program dla dzieci 08:45 Kuchenni najeźdźcy magazyn 09:15 Prawdziwe pokoje magazyn stylistyczny 09:45 Zgadnij, co to jest? teleturniej 10:15 "Schronisko w Battersea" serial dokumentalny 10:45 "Szpital zwierzęcy" serial dokumentalny 11:15 The Weakest Link quiz 12:00 "Dobre życie" serial komediowy 12:30 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 13:00 "EastEnders" telenowela 13:30 "Vanity Fair" serial obyczajowy 14:30 Ogrodowi najeźdźcy magazyn 15:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 15:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 15:30 Magiczny zwierzęcy show program dla dzieci 15:45 Tukan Tecs program dla dzieci 15:55 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 16:15 Hity muzyki pop program muzyczny 16:45 "Dochodzenia Hetty Wainthropp" serial obyczajowy 17:45 Polowanie Bargaina magazyn kolekcjonerski 18:15 Fantazyjne pokoje magazyn stylistyczny 18:45 The Weakest Link quiz 19:30 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 20:00 "EastEnders" telenowela 20:30 "Jedną nogą w grobie" serial komediowy 21:00 "Ballykissangel" serial obyczajowy 22:00 "Amerykańska podróż Rubyego" serial dokumentalny 22:30 "Bostońskie prawo: Donnell" serial dokumentalny 23:00 "Kryminalistki" serial dokumentalny 23:30 "Out Of Hours" serial obyczajowy 00:30 "Nauka jazdy" serial dokumentalny 01:00 "Reputacja: Hitch - Alfred - autor" serial dokumentalny 02:00 "Historia Ziemi: Podróżnicy w czasie" serial dokumentalny 03:00 Karmiąc filipińskiego tygrysa program edukacyjny 03:30 W poszukiwaniu przestrzeni wektorowej program edukacyjny 04:00 Komponenty strukturalne program edukacyjny 04:30 Dzieci, nauka i zdrowy rozsądek program edukacyjny Nova 05:55 Śniadanie z Novą magazyn poranny 08:30 "Teletubusie" serial animowany 09:00 "Z płetwonurkami dookoła świata" serial dokumentalny USA 1999 09:50 "Zaginiony świat" wyk.P. McCauley, R. Blakely, W. Snow serial przygodowy Australia/Kanada/Nowa Zelandia 1999 10:40 "Majorka" wyk.P. Atanasow, H. Borgmann, Y. Burbach telenowela Niemcy 1999 11:35 "Rosalinda" wyk.S. Ortiz, G. Pérez, F. Caballer telenowela Meksyk 1999 12:20 "Druga szansa 2" wyk.B. Campbell, S. Ward, S. Thompson, J. Nordling, S. West serial obyczajowy USA 1999-2000 13:10 "Dziki księżyc" telenowela Argentyna 1999-2000 14:00 "Zbuntowany anioł" telenowela Argentyna 1998 14:45 "Gwiezdne wrota 4" reż.Mario Azzopardi, wyk.Richard Dean Anderson, Amanda Tapping serial SF USA 2000 15:35 "Yago, syn dżungli" wyk.F. Arana, G. Neyra telenowela Argentyna 2001 16:25 Koło fortuny teleturniej 16:55 Zaryzykuj teleturniej 17:25 Teraz z regionów 17:35 "J.A.G. 5" wyk.David James Elliott serial sensacyjny USA 1999 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 "Żar tropików" wyk.Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland serial sensacyjny Kanada 1991 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Czy chcesz być milionerem? teleturniej 20:55 "Prawo i porządek" wyk.C. Meloni, M. Hargitay, R. Belzer serial kryminalny USA 1999 21:40 Na własne oczy program publicystyczny 22:25 "Co Bůh spojí..." reż.T.Reid, wyk.B. Underwood, D. Morgan, M. Beach thriller USA 1999 00:15 "Fatalny rewolwer 2" wyk.K. Kristofferson, H. Winkler, P. Duffy, M. York serial obyczajowy USA 1997 01:00 "Afrodyzjaka" serial erotyczny 02:00 Na własne oczy program publicystyczny 02:35 Rady ptaka Loskutaka magazyn 03:15 Ačko talk show 04:30 Koło fortuny teleturniej 04:55 Zaryzykuj teleturniej ST 2 16:50 Żywa panorama 17:20 Infotext 17:50 Telezakupy magazyn 18:00 Drogi nadziei program medyczny 18:30 Bruno Fernandez program regionalny o tym jak życie i kulturę Słowian postrzega Francuz przebywający tam od siedmiu lat 19:00 Słowacy na świecie program publicystyczny 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 "Przewodnik podróżnika: Francuskie wyspy Pacyfiku" serial podróżniczy Francja 1999 21:00 "Słowackie lasy" film dokumentalny Słowacja 21:30 Wiadomości 22:00 Sport magazyn sportowy 22:05 Fonendoskop magazyn medyczny 23:00 Wiadomości Czeskiej telewizji 23:25 Zakończenie programu Rai Due 05:10 Społeczny aspekt rynku pracy . Wykład 15 program edukacyjny 05:55 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 06:00 Animalibri 06:10 Historia rozrywki telewizyjnej Dadaumpa 07:00 "Gegen den Wind" serial sensaacyjny Niemcy 1995 07:50 Go cart program dla dzieci 09:50 "For Your Love" serial komediowy USA 1998 10:15 Kolorowy świat. Czytać Telewizja edukacyjna 10:30 Wiadomości 10:35 Społeczeństwo i obyczaj magazyn 10:45 Magazyn medyczny 11:00 Wiadomości 11:20 "Amiche nemiche" serial 12:05 "Jake and the Fatman" serial kryminalny USA 1987 13:00 Wiadomości 13:30 Społeczeństwo i obyczaj magazyn 13:50 Magazyn medyczny 14:05 "Cuore e batticuore" serial 14:50 Włochy na Dwójce 15:45 "Da un giorno all'altro" serial 16:30 "Silk Stalkings" serial sensacyjny USA 1991 17:25 "Lupo de lupis" serial animowany 17:35 "Digimon 02" serial animowany Francja/Japonia/USA 2000 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Prognoza pogody 18:10 Zmienna pogoda 18:30 Magazyn sportowy 18:40 "Cuori rubati" serial obyczajowy Włochy 2002 19:10 "Now and Again" serial sensacyjny USA 1999 20:00 "Tom & Jerry", "Popeye" filmy animowane dla dzieci 20:30 Wiadomości 20:55 "Con gli occhi di un assassino" reż.Corrado Colombo, wyk.Valentina Chico, Maddalena Maggi, Fabio Fulco dramat psychologiczny Włochy 2001 22:40 Ulicznik cykl dokumentalny o tematyce społecznej 23:40 Wiadomości 00:10 Wiadomości parlamentarne magazyn aktualności 00:20 Prognoza pogody 00:25 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 00:30 Motorama 01:00 "Silk Stalkings" serial sensacyjny USA 1991 01:45 Magazyn medyczny 02:00 Z kronik 02:05 "Alle origini della mafia. Gli antenati" reż.Enzo Muzii, wyk.Amedeo Nazzari, Valeria Moriconi, Massimo Girotti, Tony Musante film obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1974 02:55 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 03:35 Przegląd prasy magazyn aktualności 03:40 Network dla Uniwersytetu. Geografia turystyczna . Wykład 17 Uniwersytet Telewizyjny program edukacyjny 04:25 Ekonomika organizacji non profit . Wykład 38 program edukacyjny Rai Tre 05:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 05:15 Superzap 05:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 05:45 USA 24 godz. 06:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 06:15 Magazyn tematyczny 06:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 06:45 instrukcja obsługi Włochy magazyn aktualności 07:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 07:15 Przegląd prasy włoskiej magazyn aktualności 07:30 Ekonomia i rynki magazyn gospodarczy 07:45 Telenet magazyn aktualności 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Praca na swoim Telewizja edukacyjna 08:35 Historia włoskiego kapitalizmu Telewizja edukacyjna 09:05 "Super rapina a Milano" reż.Adriano Celentano, wyk.Adriano Celentano, Claudia Mori, Vittorio Salvetti, Don Backy film kryminalny Włochy 1964 10:45 Na dobry początek latem magazyn rozmaitości 12:00 Wiadomości sportowe i prognoza pogody 12:25 Na dobry początek latem magazyn rozmaitości 13:10 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 1986 14:00 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 14:15 Wiadomości 14:35 połączenie satelitarne Przypadkowi żeglarze 14:40 Filmy animowane Melevisione program dla dzieci 15:30 kolarstwo szosowe. 89. Tour de France. 3. etap: Metz - Reims Studio sport 17:15 kolarstwo szosowe. Giro d'Italia kobiet. Wyścig dookoła Correggio Studio sport 17:30 Geo Magazine 18:00 Prognoza pogody 18:05 "Drużyna" wcześniej... 19:00 Wiadomości 19:30 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości sportowe 20:10 Blob 20:30 Miejsce pod słońcem 20:50 Circo Massimo widowisko cyrkowe 22:45 Wiadomości 22:50 Wiadomości regionalne 23:00 Passe-partout 23:55 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 00:05 Amor Roma - II seria. "Gutta cavat lapidem" Telewizja edukacyjna 00:35 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 00:40 Przypadkowi żeglarze 00:45 Eveline Poza rozkładem 01:15 Superzap 01:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:45 Magazyn tematyczny 02:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 02:30 Włoska opowieść 03:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 03:15 Superzap 03:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 03:45 USA 24 godz. 04:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 04:15 Magazyn tematyczny 04:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 04:45 Przegląd prasy Herald Tribune magazyn aktualności TV 4 Szwecja 06:00 Program poranny 09:30 Pokémon program dla dzieci 09:55 Przerwa 12:15 Köket 12:45 Dagens Rätt 13:00 "Pod 12-milową rafą" reż.Robert Webb, wyk.Gilbert Roland, Terry Moore, Robert Wagner, Peter Graves film sensacyjny USA 1953 14:45 Przerwa 15:10 "Emmerdale XIII" serial obyczajowy W. Bryt. 2000 15:35 "Skilda världar" serial Szwecja 1996 16:00 "Sunset Beach" serial obyczajowy USA 1997 17:35 "Farmen" serial Szwecja 2001 18:05 Keno 18:10 Wiadomości lokalne 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Wiadomości 18:50 Wiadomości gospodarcze 19:00 Jeopardy! 20:00 "Love Boat: The next wave" serial obyczajowy USA 1998 21:00 "Judging Amy" serial obyczajowy USA 1999 22:00 Wiadomości 22:15 Prognoza pogody 22:20 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Tba- 23:30 "Texas Rangers" film dokumentalny USA 2000 00:25 "Oh, Grow Up" serial komediowy USA 1999 00:50 "Total Security" serial obyczajowy USA 1997 01:40 "Prisoner Cell Block H" serial obyczajowy Australia 02:30 Program na dobranoc 02:35 Zakończenie programu TV Norge 11:40 Norge pĺ kryss og tvers 11:55 "Cannon" serial sensacyjny USA 12:50 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 13:45 "Moda na sukces" serial obyczajowy USA 14:40 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 15:10 "Lois & Clark" serial USA 16:00 "Pełna chata" serial komediowy USA 16:30 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 17:00 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 17:25 TVNorges Jackpot 17:30 "Laverne & Shirley" serial komediowy USA 18:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18:15 Norge pĺ kryss og tvers 18:30 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 19:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19:15 Norge pĺ kryss og tvers 19:30 Change of Heart 20:00 "Providence" serial obyczajowy USA 20:45 "Hearts and Bones" serial obyczajowy W. Bryt. 21:40 "Crime Scene Investigation" serial USA 22:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22:45 "The Profiler" serial USA 23:35 "Hogans Heroes" serial komediowy USA 00:05 "Stalag 17" reż.Billy Wilder, wyk.William Holden, Don Taylor, Otto Preminger, Robert Strauss film obyczajowy USA 1953 01:05 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:20 "Stalag 17" reż.Billy Wilder, wyk.William Holden, Don Taylor, Otto Preminger, Robert Strauss film obyczajowy USA 1953 02:25 "Global Cops" serial dokumentalny 02:55 Big Brother 2001 04:45 Zakończenie programu RTPI 05:15 NOTÍCIAS DE PORTUGAL program informacyjny 06:15 TERRAS DO NOROESTE 06:45 REPÓRTER RTP program publicystyczny 07:30 ENTRE NÓS 08:00 BOM DIA PORTUGAL Directo 11:00 PRAÇA DA ALEGRIA Directo 14:00 JORNAL DA TARDE Directo 15:00 A IDADE DA LOBA e 44 16:30 JÚNIOR program dla dzieci 17:30 ENTRE NÓS 18:00 NOTÍCIAS DE PORTUGAL program informacyjny 19:00 HÓQUEI EM PATINS. CAMPEONATO DA EUROPA PORTUGAL vs. HOLANDA 20:15 BANQUEIRA DO POVO 21:00 TELEJORNAL Directo 21:55 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO 22:00 SILĘNCIO QUE SE VAI CONTAR O FADO 23:00 COBARDIAS O NOME DE FRANCISCA 00:00 PLANETA AZUL (II série) 01:00 BANQUEIRA DO POVO 02:00 JORNAL 2 02:55 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO 03:00 QUEBRA CABEÇAS (V) 03:45 GRANDES NOMES 04:45 CAMINHOS DA NATUREZA France 3 05:20 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Euronews program informacyjny 07:00 Decroches vos vacances program dla dzieci 08:00 TO3 program dla dzieci 10:50 Sur la route du tour magazyn 11:40 Bon appetit, bien sur program kulinarny 12:00 Le 12/14 programy regionalne 13:05 Le Journal de RFO magazyn informacyjny 13:20 Keno magazyn 13:25 C'est mon choix magazyn 14:25 "Drole de dames" serial komediowy USA 1997 15:15 "Przemiana" reż.Alan Metzger, wyk.Andrew McCarthy, Michael Learned, Teri Polo, Linda Sorensen dramat obyczajowy USA 1998 16:50 "Mali mężczyźni" reż.Rodney Gibbons, wyk.Mariel Hemingway, Chris Sarandon, Michael Caloz, Ben Cook film obyczajowy USA 1997 18:25 Questions pour un champion teleturniej 18:45 La sante d'abord magazyn 18:50 Le 19/20 programy regionalne 20:05 Prognoza pogody 20:10 La sensation du jour - informacje 20:15 Tout le sport magazyn sportowy 20:25 La vie a deux magazyn 20:55 Carte aux tresors program rozrywkowy 23:00 Prognoza pogody 23:05 Soir 3 wiadomości 23:25 ONPP vu de la plage magazyn 01:15 Les dossiers de l'histoir magazyn 02:00 Le nuits de France 3 03:00 Zakończenie programu France 5 05:50 Les amphis de France 5 program popularnonaukowy 06:45 Victor anglais kurs języka angielskiego 07:00 Les dessous de la terre magazyn 07:30 "Insectia" serial dokumentalny 08:00 "Kipper" serial animowany 08:10 "Petit Basile" serial animowany 08:15 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 08:25 "Monsieur bonhomme" serial animowany 08:30 "Mimi la souris" serial animowany 09:30 Le journal de la sante magazyn 09:45 "Algerie, ete 62, l'independance aux deux visages" film dokumentalny 10:40 "Les gardiens de la foret" serial dokumentalny 11:10 "Le village de l'Antarctique" film dokumentalny 12:05 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 12:15 "Petit Potam" serial animowany 12:40 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 13:50 Le journal de la sante magazyn medyczny 14:10 "Les etoiles du cinema" serial dokumentalny 14:40 "Panaromas du monde" film dokumentalny 15:40 "Sophia Loren" film dokumentalny 16:35 Sur la route magazyn 17:35 100% question teleturniej 18:00 C dans l'air - magzyn 03:00 C dans l'air magazyn ARD 05:00 Monachium Raport magazyn reporterów (powt.) 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Happy Holiday" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1993 09:55 Prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 10:20 "Mia per sempre" reż.Giovanni Soldati, wyk.Claudia Cardinale, Tobias Moretti, Lise Hearns, Luciano de Luca film obyczajowy Niem./Włochy 1997 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Bufet ARD magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14:00 Wiadomości 14:03 Skrzynka życzeń magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 "Przygoda z naturą" serial dokumentalny 16:00 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny 17:43 Magazyn regionalny 17:55 "Zakazana miłość" telenowela Niemcy 2000 18:25 "Marienhof" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:50 "Paczka z nabrzeża" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 19:15 Quiz z Jörgiem Pilawą teleturniej 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Trzej lekarze z sercem" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2002 21:05 "Serdeczna przyjaźń" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2001 21:50 Plus minus magazyn gospodarczy 22:30 Tematy dnia magazyn publicystyczny 23:00 Boulevard Bio talk show 00:00 Wat is? talk show 00:45 Magazyn nocny 01:05 "Niebezpieczna kobieta" reż.Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk.Debra Winger, Barbara Hershey, Gabriel Byrne, David Strathairn dramat psychologiczny USA 1993 02:40 Wiadomości 02:45 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show (powt.) 03:45 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy 04:00 Bufet ARD magazyn rozmaitości (powt.) 04:45 Wiadomości 04:50 Plus minus magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) ZDF 05:05 Halo Niemcy magazyn aktualności (powt.) 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Pełen dzbanek - codzienny serwis magazyn poranny 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 "Lekarz kobiecy dr Markus Merthin" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1994 10:50 "Moda na sukces" telenowela USA 1995 11:30 Praktyka magazyn medyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Drehscheibe Deutschland magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14:00 Tour de France (Metz - Reims) Kolarstwo szosowe relacja (na żywo) 18:05 "Rytm serca" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2001 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 "W rodzinnym gnieździe" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2002 20:15 "Weterynarz dr Engel" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2001 21:00 Walka o urząd kanclerza 21:45 Wiadomości 22:15 Nocny pojedynek magazyn kulturalny 22:45 "Ja jestem Barbie" 37 stopni film dokumentalny 23:45 Wiadomości 00:00 "Stary" serial kryminalny (powt.) Niemcy 1997 00:55 Wiadomości 01:00 Praktyka magazyn medyczny (powt.) 01:30 "Broń pani Carrar" reż.Egon Monk, wyk.Hanne Hiob, Kerim Doosry, Gottfried Kramer, Christoph Hagin spektakl teatru telewizji wg sztuki Bertolt Brecht Niemcy 1975 03:00 Wiadomości 03:05 Walka o urząd kanclerza (powt.) 03:50 Nowość magazyn komputerowy 04:20 nightscreen program komputerowy 04:40 Spór o trzeciej magazyn prawny (powt.) 3sat 07:00 Panorama alpejska program krajoznawczy 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Czas na kulturę magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09:45 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 10:15 Świadkowie wieku magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 11:15 "Zakonnice z wielkiego miasta" film dokumentalny 11:45 tips & trends magazyn poradnikowy 12:15 "Niebo i ziemia" film dokumentalny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 "Być mężczyzną - pozostać mężczyzną" film dokumentalny (powt.) 14:00 "Na pomoc nosorożcom" film dokumentalny 14:30 Nowość... magazyn komputerowy 15:00 "Szanse i ryzyka postępu" serial dokumentalny (powt.) 15:30 "Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości" serial dokumentalny (powt.) 15:45 "Transkorsika" film dokumentalny 16:30 Radość podróżowania magazyn 17:15 Delektujemy się niemieckimi potrawami magazyn kulinarny 17:45 Wydarzyło się w Szwajcarii magazyn informacyjny 17:50 Schweizweit magazyn informacyjny 18:00 "Ostatnia szansa twardzieli" Reportaż ZDF film dokumentalny 18:30 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Czas na kulturę magazyn 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Rewanż anioła" reż.Angelina Maccarone, wyk.Jale Arikan, Tatjana Blacher, Marek Harloff, Silvan-Pierre Leirich film obyczajowy Niemcy 1998 21:40 "Bruxelles minuit" reż.Dorothee van den Berghe film krótkometrażowy Belgia 1998 22:00 Wiadomości 22:25 Dyskusja o sztuce magazyn kulturalny 23:25 "Documenta 7, 1982 - Rewia młodych mistrzów" film dokumentalny 00:30 10 przed 10 magazyn informacyjny 00:55 Spojrzenia z boku magazyn kulturalny 01:00 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 01:30 Czas na kulturę magazyn (powt.) 02:10 ORF-Talkshow talk show 02:55 "U źródeł mitu" film dokumentalny 03:25 Delektujemy się niemieckimi potrawami magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 03:50 Dyskusja o sztuce magazyn kulturalny (powt.) SAT 1 05:30 Telewizja śniadaniowa (na żywo) 09:00 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 10:00 "Trapper John, M. D." serial obyczajowy USA 1979 11:00 Franklin - Twoja szansa o 11 talk show 12:00 Vera w południe talk show 13:00 Britt - dyskusja o pierwszej talk show 14:00 We dwójkę u Angeliki Kallwass talk show 15:00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny 16:00 Sędzia Alexander Hold magazyn prawny 17:00 QUIZFIRE teleturniej 17:30 17:30 live magazyn regionalny 18:00 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 18:30 Szósta trzydzieści magazyn informacyjny 19:00 Blitz magazyn aktualności 19:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 20:15 "Ben & Maria - Miłość od drugiego wejrzenia" reż.Uwe Janson, wyk.Matthias Koeberlin, Hanns Zischler, Stefanie Stappenbeck film obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 22:15 Akta 02/28 magazyn informacyjny (na żywo) 23:15 Harald Schmidt Show magazyn rozrywkowy 00:15 Wiadomości 00:40 "Becker" serial komediowy USA 1997/98 01:10 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny (powt.) 02:05 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 03:05 Sędzia Alexander Hold magazyn prawny (powt.) 04:00 Akta 02/28 magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 04:55 Blitz magazyn aktualności (powt.) VOX 05:20 "World Gone Wild" pilot serialu dokumentalnego (powt.) USA 2000 05:40 Rave around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych 06:00 Magazyn reklamowy 08:50 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1985/92 09:20 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1992/99 09:50 "Między nami" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1994/99 10:25 "Dotyk anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/2001 11:20 "Rescue" serial kryminalny (powt.) Australia 1993/95 12:20 "Nash Bridges" serial kryminalny (powt.) USA 1996/2001 13:15 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 14:10 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 1994/99 14:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 1992/99 15:15 "Dotknięcie anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/01 16:10 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 17:05 "Nash Bridges" serial sensacyjny USA 1996/01 18:00 Wiadomości 18:15 Kucharski pojedynek magazyn kulinarny 19:15 "Oni, ona i pizzeria" serial komediowy 1998/01 19:45 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy USA 1985/92 20:15 "Anioł ciemności" pilot serialu SF USA 2000 21:10 Stern TV magazyn reportaży 22:10 "Ally McBeal" serial komediowy USA 1997/00 00:00 Wiadomości 00:10 "Maksymalne przełożenie" reż.Stephen King, wyk.Emilio Estevez, Pat Hingle, Laura Harrington, Yeardley Smith thriller SF (powt.) USA 1986 01:55 "Gentleman Joe... Uccidi" reż.George Finley, wyk.Anthony Steffen, Eduardo Fajardo, Silve Solar, Anna Orso western Hiszpania 1967 03:35 auto motor und sport tv magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 04:40 Stern TV magazyn reportaży (powt.) Super RTL 06:00 Infomercials magazyn reklamowy 06:30 "Ned's Newt" serial animowany 06:55 "Benjamin Blümchen" serial animowany 07:25 "Trzy misie" serial animowany 07:55 "Thomas, mała lokomotywa" serial animowany 08:10 "Tiny Planets" serial animowany 08:20 "Dreamstreet" serial animowany 08:30 "Przygody Mumfiego" serial animowany 08:40 "Merlin, czarodziejski pies" serial animowany 08:50 "Bumpety Boo" serial animowany 09:00 "Maggie i dzika bestia" serial animowany 09:20 "Timothy idzie do szkoły" serial animowany 09:35 "Pirat Nobeard" serial animowany 09:40 "Costa" serial animowany 09:45 "Dog City" serial animowany 10:15 "Papirus" serial animowany 10:40 "Bracia Flub" serial animowany 11:10 "Bob Morane" serial animowany 11:40 "Ekstremalne kaczki" serial animowany 11:55 Darkwing Duck" serial animowany 12:15 Mądrale jedzą tak magazyn dla dzieci 12:20 "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" serial animowany 12:45 "Trzy misie" serial animowany 13:10 "To cały Andy!" serial animowany 13:35 "Baśnie Braci Grimm" serial animowany 14:00 "CatDog" serial animowany 14:30 "Doug" serial animowany 15:00 "Nowe przygody Misia Puchatka" serial animowany 15:30 "Księga dżungli - dzieciaki" serial animowany 15:55 "Ned's Newt" serial animowany 16:35 "Extreme Dinosaurus" serial animowany 17:00 "Bobry" serial animowany 17:25 "Ekstremalne kaczki" serial animowany 18:00 "Darkwing Duck" serial animowany 18:25 "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" serial animowany 18:50 "Baśnie Braci Grimm" serial animowany 19:20 "To cały Andy!" serial animowany 19:50 "Oggy i karaluchy" serial animowany 20:15 "Murder, She Wrote" serial kryminalny USA 1986/96 22:15 Sobotnia noc z RTL program rozrywkowy 23:10 T.V. Kaiser talk show 00:05 "Bobry" serial animowany (powt.) 00:30 Infomercial magazyn reklamowy 03:00 Program nocny Arte 14:00 Przy stole... w Kraju Basków magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 14:30 Śladami Schuberta wyk.Claudio Abbado, Ricardo Muti, Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau i m.in. Sinfonia Varsovia program muzyczny (powt.) Francja/Włochy 2000 15:15 "Can't stop now - dalszy ciąg karier baletnic i tancerzy" film dokumentalny (powt.) Niemcy 2001 16:10 Kasyno wodzów 360° - Reportaż GEO 16:40 Lola magazyn dla kobiet (powt.) 17:25 Magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 19:00 Archimedes magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:45 Arte Info/Meteo wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20:15 "Cheerleaderki" serial dokumentalny Niemcy 2001 20:45 Temat wieczoru - Cięcia i nacięcia - koszty perfekcyjnego ciała "UglyGirls have to try harder" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 21:35 "Wiecznie młodzi i młodzieńczy" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 22:20 Dyskusja program publicystyczny 23:00 "Rage" reż.Newton I. Aduaka, wyk.Fraser Ayers, John Pickard, Shaun Parkes, Shango Baku dramat obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 2000 00:40 "Bunt na Bounty" reż.Frank Lloyd, wyk.Clark Gable, Charles Laughton, Franchot Tone, Herbert Mundin film przygodowy USA 1935 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki On z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Junior z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmax z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Sci-Trek z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Adventure z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Seasons z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMax z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Dami z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TKK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVK Starachowice z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nova z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ST 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Szwecja z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Norge z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTPI z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 3 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Żółty z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Niebieski z 2002 roku